


Diplomatic Solutions

by BSib



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Force Ghost Padmé Amidala, Force Ghost(s), Humour, I hope, Makeover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSib/pseuds/BSib
Summary: Inspired by a prompt from @reylo_prompts on twitter: “The force intervenes in the events that take place after TLJ, in the form of bringing Padmé Amidala back to life. She has OPINIONS about her grandson, the Supreme Leader.”My first fic in a long while but I was inspired so here you go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been meaning to get back into fic writing for a long while and this prompt came up and I was inspired so I jumped in thinking “no time like the present!” 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy and if there’s a good response to this I’ll keep going.

When Rey had cut off the force link between them, Kylo had struggled to know where to turn next. During their force sessions, he had thrown his grandfather’s helmet into the trash compactor, figuring he now had someone who actually gave him the advice he sought. 

But now he had to send down some of the troopers down to find it again. So far, two had been lost to the system, but he was sure they’d find it before long. He decided to give them the rest of the night before he went down there himself to see what was taking so long, and maybe break a few more troopers to remind them of the... unfortunate consequences should you displease the Supreme Leader. 

As he settled into bed for the night, he decided to meditate for a while, and tried to reach out into the force again in case Rey had reopened the connection. 

As he settled his breathing and reached down the bond, there was, yet again, a dissipation into nothing. It didn’t hurt, or cause pain, but there was just... nothing... and in many ways that was worse. 

But Kylo wasn’t ready to sleep just yet. Even though the helmet helped direct his thoughts to his grandfather and give a greater sense of connection, he decided to try and reach him again. 

As always, there was little of his grandfather he could feel in the force. But he continued to reach out. He needed guidance, support. He was the Supreme Leader of the Galaxy, sure, but he had no clue what to do now. 

And yet... he had fulfilled what Vader could not achieve. He had killed his Master. Maybe... maybe he didn’t need his grandfather’s guidance after all. He’d actually done quite well without it so far....

And that’s when he started to sense something else. There was a presence in the room with him... he slowly reached out with the force to sense more about it. He always kept his guard up while meditating. He knew no one had physically come into the room, but there was definitely something... no, someone there. 

Had Rey reached back out to him? 

No... it was a female presence, but it was not her... 

His mother...? But that also felt not quite right, which he was very relieved by. His mother may be force sensitive, but he did NOT need her opinions right now. 

And it definitely wasn’t anything like the hints of his grandfather he sometimes felt. 

He sighed internally. There was nothing more he could learn from the force at this moment without opening his eyes and coming out of the meditation. The force never worked how it was supposed to. It was a tool, to be used, but it always seemed to follow its own tune. Knowing it would not comply with his will, again, he figured it was time to get it over with, and see just what surprise the fickle force had in store for him now. 

As he came out of his meditation and opened his eyes, Kylo could see at first a faint blue glow coming from the corner of his room. As his eye adjusted to the changed light, he saw it was emanating from around a small woman sat on his bed, watching him with a slight smile on her lips. 

She was wearing a stylish blue gown, and her long brown hair fell in curls around her face and down her body, and the glow was all around her, but as he focused on her it faded slightly. She was stunning, but Kylo still felt a personal connection to her he couldn’t place. 

“Who... who are you?” He stuttered out, embarrassed that even as the Supreme Leader a beautiful woman could still make him unsure of himself. 

“Well that’s something we’ll need to work on if you’re to be Supreme Leader or whatever you’re going to call yourself.” She said, sarcasm dripping in her tone. 

Kylo shifted as he stood up to his full height and taking hold of his lightsaber. 

“I’m going to give you 30 seconds to explain who you are and why you’re here. Do not test me. After all, I am, as you say, Supreme Leader.”

“Oh please Ben. Given how hard you work to try and contact long dead relatives I’d have thought you’d have some inkling who I was. And if you’re serious about being Supreme Leader you’re going to have to learn how to be as clever as you try and appear. I’d been more hopeful for you when I realised one of my descendants had taken up leadership on the opposing side to the rest that we’d finally be able to stop this nonsense, but I guess we’ve got further to go than I thought.”

“My name is Kylo Ren. And you will show me the respect I am due.” He spat out, lighting up his ‘saber. 

“And I am Padmè Amidala, your grandmother. It’s time you earned some.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé and Kylo discuss what is really required from a Supreme Leader, and Rey has a surprise visitor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s chapter 2! I’ve managed to sketch out a slight plan on where this is going, so hopefully I’ll be able to stay on this and get it turned out fairly quickly. Hoping to post a chapter every 1-2 days.

_ “My name is Kylo Ren. And you will show me the respect I am due.” He spat out, lighting up his ‘saber.  _

_ “And I am Padmè Amidala, your grandmother. It’s time you earned some.” _

“GRANDMA???!!!” Kylo screeched as he jumped a foot back, lighting his saber and holding it defensively in front of him. His training prevented him from dropping his guard immediately. This could, after all, be some elaborate trick by the Resistance, although he wasn’t quite sure how or why they would do such a thing. 

“Well yes I suppose I am. Although this is not quite how I imagined meeting my grandchild...” Padmé began before being interrupted 

“But why are you here? How are you here?” Kylo knew he was definitely making an absolute fool of himself, but he couldn’t understand what was going on. Luke had mentioned force ghosts a few times during his time with him when he was younger, and he always hoped to meet with Vader’s ghost. He thought only force users could become force ghosts... but once again the force was proving him an idiot. 

“I’m here because Ani and I finally got fed up of all your drama and he’d have only caused more. I loved the man but really, you Skywalker men do know how to make a mess.”

Kylo felt himself begin to relax in her presence. She certainly reminded him of his mother in a lot of ways. The same tilt of their heads. The same tone of sarcasm and wit that knows they hold the power in the room.

“Grand... grandfather sent you? Why didn’t he come himself?” He dropped onto the bed next to where Padmé sat, deactivating his lightsaber. He felt the rejection like a blaster bolt to the heart. The man he had sought advice from for so long was not answering him not because he couldn’t, but because he wouldn’t? “I... I don’t understand.” 

Padmé reaches her arm to touch his shoulder, but it passes through, still not quite used to the restrictions of being a force ghost. 

“It’s complicated, Ben. We still don’t fully understand how all this” she waved her hand in the air “force ghost business works. I shouldn’t even be able to do it! And even if Ani was able to, I wouldn’t let him come, Ben. As I said, he caused too much harm. I fear that if he came the two of you would cause more. He was never one for diplomatic solutions.” A sad smile played on her lips. “But I am. You are Supreme Leader now. You don’t need the advice of a Jedi. You need a politician.” 

He could sense the truth in her words. It still hurt a little that he would never meet his hero, at least in this life. And had he not just been pondering similar thoughts himself? His grandfather had never ruled the galaxy. But his grandmother had been one of the shrewdest politicians in the Republic if the histories were to be believed. 

“Very well, Grandmother.” He began. “How do I become the best, most feared, longest reigning, glorious Supreme Leader of the Galaxy?” 

“First, you need to be elected.”

“I don’t think you understand how Supreme Leader-ing works after all Grandma” Kylo smirked at her

“Well yes. It’s going to take a while to get to true democracy again. We’ve got a way to go before then. Lots to be done. For now, you’re going to get some sleep and stop murdering everyone who displeases you. We’ll work on some more things like charisma, appearance, and the like later. We’ve got rather a lot of work to do.”

“Democracy? Appearance?! I’m the Supreme Leader! I rule! End of!”

“If I didn’t know better I’d doubt you were my descendent. That girl has more of me in her than you appear to...”

Kylo froze. “What... girl?”

“Never mind what girl. That’s something we’ll worry about later too. You were right about her ruling with you though. She’ll help bring the light back from where ever it’s hiding in there.” She moved her hand over his heart. “We just agree that there’s light in you yet, just like I once thought of your grandfather. I was right on that front and I’m sure we’re right again.” 

Rey and his grandmother had spoken somehow? That did not make any sense. How could she, who was so fresh in the ways of the force and had no... no CONNECTION to her that meant she would have been able to find her? Had she sent Padmé after him?? It was all too much. Maybe he was more exhausted than he thought and had actually passed out while meditating and this was all some hopeful delusion. 

“This isn’t a dream, Ben.” Padmé seemed to read his mind. “But you are exhausted. As I said, we will talk more soon. For now, please try not to destroy the galaxy before breakfast?”

He looked up quickly “...but...” the words died on his lips as Padmé faded away and the darkness filled his room again, just as it filled his soul. 

————————————————————-

_** A few hours earlier  ** _

Rey had been meditating a few days after leaving Ben on Crait. It had been hard to find a quiet place to practice, but after some exploration, a small corner of the engine room proved to be the best location for her. The hum of the engines, which may have been a distraction to some, seemed to fill her up, become part of her, until she was at one with the force. 

As she meditated, she thought about Ben. About all that had happened. His offer to rule alongside him. How if only there were some way for him to rule well, rule justly, she could see herself there beside him. They could rebuild, together. Make a galaxy where no one was left to rot on lonely planets. 

But all he wanted right now was to bend everything to his will. To what he wanted. 

“There is still good in him.” A familiar voice said, startling her out of the trance. Luke was standing before her. 

“What are _you_ doing here?” Rey said unimpressed. He may have saved their ass’s and let them get away, but she hadn’t forgiven his rejection.

“There was someone who wanted to meet you. Trust me, I didn’t expect to be back here this soon.” Death hadn’t seemed to have changed his attitude at all

“Then I’m rather surprised by your words of greeting. ‘There’s still good in him’? If you’re not wanting to be here, why lead with that?”

“If you’d shut that mouth for two minutes I’d tell you.” Rey mimed shutting up, and Luke continued. “I said there’s good in him because it’s true. I may not want to be here, but I will stillspeak the truth. And it’s what my mother wanted me to say.”

“Your mother?!” Rey blurted, but with one look from Luke she quickly added “right, shutting up”

“Yes. My mother. She wasn’t a Jedi... but somehow... the force did a thing and she knows what’s going on and wants in. Knowing what she was like when she was alive I’m not surprised she has some things to say. But don’t try and understand why the force has brought her back. She just... is.” As he trailed off, a young woman about Rey’s height appeared next to Luke. 

“Hello, Rey. Now, tell me about my grandson.” 

Rey was stunned. Luke smirked “Have fun you two” and faded away. His mother looked longingly at the space where he had stood. 

“Er, what do you want to know?” 

“Do you think there is light in him still? Do you think he could be a true leader of the galaxy, not this Supreme Dic...tator he’s playing at currently?” 

Rey couldn’t be sure if the pause had been intentional or not. She didn’t know much about politics or galactic level power plays, but from the little she had learned from Leia and the stories from other members of the Resistance, Luke’s mother (Senator Amidala? Was that her name?) was living up to her reputation. 

“Um, yes, I think so, My Lady”

“Please, Rey, call me Padmé. I suspect we’re going to be working quite close together in the coming months, if not years. You call my daughter by her name, do you not?” Rey nodded “then please do the same for me. Do not mention my presence yet... at least until I’ve got my grandson under some sort of.. control. Speaking of which, I must be going. I’ll see you soon, dear.” 

Padmé faded. Rey was alone again, feeling like a dust storm similar to ones she had lived through on Jakku had passed through. She was not entirely sure what had just happened or what was going to happen. 

One thing was for sure. The force did not work anything like she thought it would. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos help the muse! 
> 
> Apologies if anyone’s voice isn’t quite right. I’m going back to watch the movies before I go too much further to try and make sure I get them right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Padmé is back, and it’s time for her to help her grandson, whether he likes it or not.

Kylo was woken by a beeping indicating he was receiving a message from the bridge. Groaning, he rolled over and accepted the message with a short “what?”

“Kylo” the angry voice on the other end snapped. It was Hux. 

“Ah General Hux. Your dulcet tones are just what I need to do wake up to. And it’s Supreme Leader.”

“Very well, Supreme Leader” Hux’s voice dripped with resentment. “The troopers have recovered the item you sent them into the trash compactors to retrieve. They’re waiting for you in briefing room 3.”

“Very well. I’ll be there soon.” Kylo disconnected the communicator with no further comment and pulled himself out of bed. Finally, he’d be able to try and connect with his grandfather again... and then he remembered what had happened before he went to bed. 

Kylo dressed quickly, grumbling as he grabbed his lightsaber and headed out of his rooms. He was not in the mood for the this right now. Dead grandparents appearing and telling him how to run the galaxy, and not even the RIGHT grandparent, was not how he wanted to spend his first week as Supreme Leader. There was far too much to be getting on with: planets to destroy, Resistance members to be tracked down and killed... or turned if they were particularly beautiful and didn’t make him feel so alone. 

When he entered the briefing room, the first thing to hit Kylo was the stench. He gagged, almost retching up the little in his stomach, supporting himself against the wall as he took some cleansing breaths. 

General Hux entered just behind him. “Yes, there is a distinct aroma that comes from working in the waste recycling systems for a full day. Are you quite finished with my troopers now, Supreme Leader?”

“Where’s the helmet?”

Captain Phasma walked up to the trooper who was holding it reverently. She took it from their hands and presented it to him. 

“The helmet, Supreme Leader, as requested. The Sanitation troopers have worked above and beyond to retrieve it” She spoke. 

Kyle snatched it from her hands, not caring about the efforts of the troopers. If thy had truly been working as hard as she said, they’d have found it before a certain grandparent appeared to mess things up. 

“Very good. Now get these troopers out of my sight and cleaned up before we all pass out from the stench” 

Phasma began to dismiss the troopers as Kylo marched out of the room and towards the nearest airlock, Hux close on his heels. 

“A reminder, Supreme Leader, that I command the military, not you, and that using them for a petty treasure hunt is beneath their training and...” 

Kylo turned and grabbed Hux by the neck with the force, slowly squeezing. He wondered how many more times he would have to do this before Hux would get it through his thick skull that he was Supreme Leader now. 

“I will use them however I please. You may be head of the military, General, but you forget that I am the head of the Galaxy.” 

They has reached the airlock. Kylo dropped Hux to the floor as he opened the first door. 

He threw the helmet in while Hux massaged his neck where he lay on the floor. 

“What.. are you... doing?” He croaked out

“Letting the past die” Kylo responded, sealing the doors and sending the helmet out into space. Hux had recovered enough to stand

“But we just spent twenty four hours getting it back for you!”

Kylo shrugged and marched away, leaving Hux staring blankly at his retreating back. 

When he got back to his room, Padmé was once again in his room, this time standing with her arms crossed and a stern expression on her face. She was in a different dress this time, her hair now up around her head in elaborate braids. 

“I suppose I should be glad you didn’t murder anyone, but you need to learn to control your emotions.” 

“Just what a Jedi would say” Kylo bit back at her, not in the mood for  _advice_.

“Not a Jedi. A politician. I don’t want you to ignore your emotions. But letting them run rampant will not make a shrewd politician.”

“I don’t want to be a politician. I am the Supreme Leader.” He shouted. 

“I will not let you speak to me that way. If you continue on this path, the cycle of death and violence will continue. There is always a resistance. And they will eventually win. And there will always be an evil to rise up against. Do not be part of the cycle. Find a way to _change_ it , to  _break_ it. You said you wanted to let go of the old. Let it all die. You can still do that, but not by what you are you doing now.”

Kylo huffed and force grabbed a cup that was on his desk

“You will not last more than a few months at the rate you’re going. Give me a chance to help you.” 

He threw the cup through her. He was really not in the mood.

“Very well.” She continued. “I’ll be here when you want me.” 

Padmé started to fade. 

“Wait!” Kylo called out, although when he saw her smile he almost wished he hadn’t. He had been so alone for so long. Rey ruling by his side would have given him the purpose and drive he needed. Padmé could at least be with him and help him figure this out a little, even if she didn’t understand Supreme Leadering fully. 

“Very well. You can help me.” He shifted uncomfortably. “But this isn’t going to go the way you think it will. I’m Supreme Leader. I will remain so.” 

“We’ll see. Now, got get some food and freshen up. Then we’ll begin.” 

He shrugged off her concern, but headed to the fresher as she had suggested. He could still make out the stink the troopers had left from the trash compactor clinging to his clothes. 

After he had freshened up, Padmé was still there, and she had managed to open his closet and pull out all his robes and clothes. She must have heard him come back in as she turned to face him 

“What are you doing?” Kylo asked, pulling on fresh clothes from the pile and changing under his towel. 

“Seeing what I have to work with” Padmé responded. “Again, what is with you Skywalker men? You have a very... defined aesthetic. Black, black, and more black.”

“What’s wrong with that? It’s practical.”

“Ben, as a politician, everything about you is important. Not just how powerful you are. Wardrobe, hair, appearance, all sends a message. This” She waved her hand over his clothes strewn all over the bed. “Suggests you are closed off. That you do not want to be approached. That you want to become invisible.” 

Until the last sentence, Kylo wasn’t exactly sure why appearing distant wasn’t all bad as Supreme Leader. And for many years, he had wanted to be invisible. His clothes  had  been a way to hide, at least who he really was. That had been the point. 

But as Supreme Leader, he couldn’t hide away. He had to be seen to be feared, to rule. 

“Then what should I wear?” He ground out of his teeth, not quite prepared to let Padmé know how right she was. 

“You should recruit an image consultant. I am no longer up to date with the latest fashions, and I’m sure someone else can give you the correct advice there. I’m just trying to give you the tools. You’ll make your own way.” 

Getting an image consultant. Fairly straight forward. 

“And what of this democracy you speak of?” 

“You’ll get there. But I must leave you now. For the moment, follow your instincts. You’ll do ok.” 

Padmé faded again, but this time, he did not feel so alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I’ve managed to sketch out where this is going now. I can’t promise amazing plot or anything, I’m just figuring this out as it goes along. 
> 
> Comments greatly appreciated!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a short chapter today I’m afraid. Next one is longer!

Rey and Leia were sat together discussing possible next moves when Padmé appeared again to Rey.

“Leia. Rey.” She greeted them. 

As always, Leia disguised her shock and surprise easily. 

“Mother.” She spoke quietly. Rey looked between them, the wealth of emotion that passed in such few words. 

“I’m so sorry” Padmé started. “I wish I could have been there for you. But you have done so well” 

Rey could see tears glistening in Padmé‘s eyes. 

“I did all I could to follow your legacy” Leia too appeared to be slowly losing her grasp on her emotions. 

“Um, I hate to, er, interrupt but, should I go?” Rey said, rising from her seat. Both women turned to her 

“No, dear. I’m here to see you. But the chance to see my daughter was a temptation I could not resist.”

“Then I’ll go” Leia began 

“You do not need to” Padmé continued. “You are an experienced politician and general. Ben will need your advice before this is all done too.”

Leia’s eyes widened slightly, the only indication of her confusion. 

Padmé continued, “Ben is, reluctantly, starting to accept my influence. It’s tiny steps so far, but it’s something. What I need now, Rey, is for you to reopen the force bond you have with him.” 

“You’re back for Ben?” Leia asked

“Yes, and no. That’s why I believe I’m back, but the force never directly reveals it’s will. This is what I feel I can help with, so that is what I will do.” 

“Thank you” was all Leia could get out, before she had to swallow a sob. “I.. I should go” she stood and left Padmé and Rey alone. Padmé took Leia’s seat. 

“I have so much more to say to her, but it will have to wait.” She said sadly. “My grandson is the bigger issue right now”

“Er, I guess.” Rey paused, thinking back on what Padmé had suggested “You want me to reopen the force bond? But, why?” 

“You help him connect to the light, to the good. You make him want to be better”

“But he wanted to let my friends die to achieve his new order. He... he would have destroyed them.”

“Well, yes. You must realise, though, he has been in the dark for a long time. He has had no one.” 

“I had no one. For years. But I am not like him.”

“Rey, I never said you were. Ben has never been abandoned. He chose to turn his back on his acceptance, and he does not know what not having that feels like. He does not know the pain those loses would have caused you. I’m not excusing his behaviour, but if we’re going to get anywhere you need to understand it.” 

Rey nodded. She could begin to see what Padmé was saying, but she still could not see why the bond was so important. 

“He wanted you to accept him. He tried to give you the galaxy. And he could give it to you too. He was trying to tell you he loved you.”

“Then why should I open the bond when he can’t express himself properly?”

“Because before you, he would never have shared that power. I can not turn him alone. Just, try with him? Show him another way?” 

“Ok. I guess it can’t hurt to try.” Padmé smiled and faded. 

Rey left Leia’s quarters, and sent a message to let her know they were now free, before heading back to the engine room to reopen the force bond. She settled in to her corner, and began to steady her breathing. She tentatively reached out to that link she had cut off so decidedly, and found it quicker than she had expected. The moment she touched it, she felt Ben’s presence rush in. She opened her eyes to see him standing in front of her, but not really there, his eyes wide. 

“You came back?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you’re all continuing to enjoy this. After the initial meetings it’s become a bit harder to figure out where I’m going with this but I’m getting there I think! This isn’t going to be a super long fic but I hope it’s enjoyable for you while you stick with it. 
> 
> Once again, comments and kudos help the muse!


	5. Chapter 5

Kylo had been with this image consultant he’d found in Snoke’s old files for three hours so far, and he was struggling not to separate his head from his body. He had measured every part of his body (EVERY part. He had come very close to the separation idea then. Only knowing how Padmé would look at him when he next saw her prevented him from following through), thrown various fabrics of all shade over him, discussed how certain colours gave the impression of power, strength, glory, or other such nonsense. The man had finally wrestled Kylo into a light green robe, which barely closed over his muscled chest, and was now wrestling with his hair, pinning the curls up into some elaborate style. He was just reaching the end of his tether when he felt a probing down the force bond he always left open, just in case.

Kylo jumped from his chair, turned to the consultant and said “get out” with surprising calm. 

“Supreme Leader, there is still...”

“GET OUT” he yelled, force pushing him towards the door. He took the hint and bolted from the room, abandoning all his things for the moment. 

By the time Rey had appeared to him, he was alone. He was dumbstruck. He had never thought to see her this way again. She looked just as beautiful as the last time he had seen her. 

“You came back.” He finally got out, barely wanting to breathe for fear of dispersing the illusion. He was so taken by her appearance that he didn’t notice the corners of her lips begin to turn up. 

Rey couldn’t last more than a couple of seconds before she burst out laughing. 

“Well if I’d known you’d decided to leave the First Order to join the Space Circus I’d have come back sooner” she got out between bursts of giggles. Kylo loved how her eyes danced with her joy, although the fact it was at his humiliation made it a little less enjoyable. 

“I knew it was too much.” He said, ripping the pins from his hair, letting the long locks bounce around his face. 

“So why are you dressed up like that?” She asked. She was sat on his bed, her legs tucked underneath her. Kylo liked seeing her there.

“Image consultant” he muttered 

“Let me guess... Padmé?” Rey said. 

“She’s visited you too then?” He asked.

Rey nodded. “It’s why I’m here. She suggested I could help you, and there isn’t really any arguing with her”

“Why do you think I’m dressed like this?” Kylo joked. It was nice, being with her without the normal tension that permeated their interactions. Maybe Padmé was right about clothes having an impact on how people interact with him. He may look stupid, but if it gave him the chance to spend time with Rey, he’d happily look this idiotic every time she appeared. 

Rey’s smile widened “That makes sense. She does have a great sense of style. But I doubt she imagined you’d wear... this” She gestured at his outfit. Kylo decided to join her on the bed, sitting opposite her. 

“She told me to get the image consultant. I didn’t know where to start so went with one of Snoke’s old ones. I had no idea he had one, but I guess Padmé was right if even Snoke had one.”

“Well, I’d find a new one. I doubt she wanted you to look like Snoke.” 

“It’s a little hard to find one given we destroyed the majority of planets with government bases on them, taking a surprising number of image consultants with them.” 

“I’m sure you can find someone who can do better than that”

“You may be right.” 

They settled into a companionable silence for a few moments. Kylo did not understand how they had settled back into this... peace so quickly. Yet he knew there were things he needed to say to her. 

“Rey... the things I said the last time we were together...”

“You mean when you were prepared to let my friends, the people who made me feel a part of something at last, die so you could terrorise the galaxy in peace?”

“Yes... that...”

“Padmé told me you didn’t quite mean it that way”

Kylo felt his temper begin to rise again “Could you shut the fuck up for two minutes so I can tell you what I want to say?!”

“I am not that talkative. Luke told me the same thing....”

“Maybe you should listen to us” He ground out, hating that he was starting to agree more with his family members. 

Rey held up her hands “Ok. I’m sorry. Please, continue telling me how I should rule and dominate the galaxy by your side and let all my friends, including your mother, die.” 

“That’s not what I meant!” Rey glared at him “ok... I meant it a little. But what I couldn’t say... because I didn’t know how... Rey, you come from nothing, but to me.. you are everything. I destroyed Snoke because  you gave me the strength to do it.” 

“But... you’re still in the First Order. You’re LEADING the First Order. The future I saw... you were supposed to turn!”

“And killing my master wasn’t turning?!” He exclaimed. 

“Ok well...” Rey got off the bed, needing to walk to help her think. “Why are you still there... here... wherever we are... then?” 

“I’m learning.” He shrugged “I didn’t know what leaving would mean. The First Order has been my life for so long. I couldn’t just... leave that.” He stood up as well and came round to her, not quite hoping to touch her again just yet. 

“And I’m still figuring out what I want to be as Supreme Leader. Padmé is helping me, and I can do more good as Supreme Leader than by leaving a rag tag band of rebels who are now so small they are almost completely insignificant.” 

Rey stopped pacing and turned toward him.

“We are not insignificant.” 

“Oh really? How many of you are left? A couple of hundred? It’ll take years until you’re a force capable of doing any real damage, let alone bring in major change. I can do that  now from within. I’m in charge. Let me redirect our efforts. It’s easier to reorient the First Order than tear it down to build something else.”

“But how can we trust you to do this well, and properly.”

“I don’t expect you to trust me immediately, and you have to understand I’ll make mistakes along the way. Like I said, I’m new to all this.” He reached out and grabbed her hand, pleased that the force still allowed them to touch, and that she did not pull away. 

“I’m not” Padmé had appeared on the other side of the room

“Can you not leave me alone for more than five minutes?!” Ben grouched

“Ben, Rey, I’m sorry to interrupt. I remember those early days of love so well, and you don’t want grandma cramping your style. There’ll be plenty of time for that later though. We have plans to make.” 

After a couple of hours discussing the next stages, and Ben being surprisingly agreeable, Rey began to believe it really was possible to change the First Order into a new democracy for the galaxy. Padmé had helped Ben, as they had agreed to call him when alone to remind him of who he was, think through some diplomatic solutions to current issues they were having with planets they had conquered. 

“They need to feel that being part of the First Order is helping them, not just being used by you” Padmé had said. “There is much you can offer them. Security of trade with other planets within your dominion, for example, or you can share technology so they can produce more food for their citizens, or offer medical help.”

“But how will I sell this to Hux and the rest?” Ben had asked, genuinely intrigued to see if his grandmother’s way of doing things would yield better results than bombings and invasions. 

“I’m not denying there’ll be no kick back. Hux is a military man and he, too, has only ever known one way of doing things. I may not like you exercising your ‘Supreme Leader’ power, but it may be necessary until they see the results and can come on board. Ultimately, they may need to be removed” Padmé acknowledged. 

“I’ll start speaking to Leia and the rest about our involvement.” Rey added “I’m sure we can find suitable replacements for Hux and the rest of needed.”

Padmé nodded her agreement. “I think we’re almost done for now. Ben, one last thing. I know I said get an image consultant, but at least get a  competent one.” With that, she faded before Ben could respond. 

“I hate it when she does that.” He grumbled. 

“She does it to you too, huh?” Rey asked, still smiling at the green robe he still hadn’t changed out of. 

“I can’t help wondering if that’s why she was such a good politician. Make her point, then leave before anyone can argue.”

“It does seem to be rather effective.” Rey’s stomach suddenly interrupted with a loud rumble. “And speaking of leaving, I should be going too.”

Ben reached out to grab her hand “do you have to?” His big eyes seemed to bore into her soul 

“I may seem to be really here, but I do need to go eat” she replied, lifting her other hand to stroke his face. “We’ll see each other again soon”

“Promise?” He whispered 

“Promise.” She agreed, preparing to break the contact, when he pulled her closer to him and his lips brushed hers. 

The contact barely lasted a second before he pulled away, and she withdrew from the bond immediately. Finding herself flooded by the sounds of the engine room, her heart thumping, Rey felt everything had suddenly become a lot more complicated. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got a start date for my new job yesterday, so I’m hoping I’ll have finished writing this by Sunday, but I’ll aim to post a chapter a day. 
> 
> As always, comments and kudos feed the muse!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the kiss, Rey finds herself in need of some advice

He had kissed her. Those few hours he had spent with her was the longest exposure to her he had experienced so far (discounting the time he was torturing her, which he now figured probably didn’t count as a first date in her mind) and he had felt so close to her, they had covered so much, that he couldn’t let her go without a taste.

And now he knew, he wanted more. Unfortunately, he had to get changed out of the ridiculous green robe before heading to the regular domination meeting with Hux and the other military leaders of the First Order. Rey and his grandmother had made it very clear that this was not what he should be wearing, which he wholeheartedly agreed with. He reached into his closet to pull out his customary black pants and shirt. Compared to the vibrant colours of the other clothes now scattered around his room, he could see his current clothes were rather drab, but maybe with the right image consultant he could strike the right balance between the image he wanted to send and still retain who he was. 

Spotting two troopers as he strode towards the meeting, he told them to find the image consultant, remove all of his things from the room, and get him off the ship. They saluted and hurried to find the man Ben hoped never to see again. 

Before he entered the meeting, Ben took a moment to allow Kylo to come back into control. He burst through the door, glad to see that everyone was already seated five minutes before the scheduled start. Good. They were still scared of him. That should make it a little easier to bring in these changes. 

After grabbing some food, Rey sought out Leia to bring her up to speed on her encounter with Ben. No one had seen her since early that morning, before she had left Rey and Leia alone. Knowing how emotional she had been when she left, Rey thought Leia must have found some privacy. She could understand that. She knew Leia had never known her true parents until Luke revealed their relationship. To be suddenly confronted by her mother’s presence, having never known her - Rey knew that if she were to meet her parents under similar circumstances she would not have been as calm and collected as Leia had been. 

But where would she go in such a situation, she wondered. Somewhere she felt safe and secure. And on this random planet in the middle of nowhere they were using to hide, there was only one place she would feel that way - the Falcon. 

The Falcon was kept on the outskirts of the small settlement they had established, hidden amongst some trees so its distinctive shape would not be picked up by anyone visually checking the planet. It was well out of the way, and only Leia, Chewie, and Rey herself really came out here unless it was for maintenance. 

As Rey approached the ship, she saw the lights were on inside the cockpit, although she couldn’t make much more out. She headed up the gangway and towards the cockpit. 

“You knew just where to come.” Leia said, staring out the window to the forest, not turning to look at her. 

“I imagined how I’d feel and where I’d go, that’s all” Rey answered, taking the seat next to her. 

“I didn’t know I was adopted until Luke told me he was my brother. After that, it didn’t take long for me to figure it all out. Although part of me struggles to admit they’re my real parents. My adoptive mother died when I was a young child, it was always just me and my father, Bail. He told me so many stories of the Republic he had known and the people within it. I don’t know how my mother loved Vader, although it was Anakin she fell in love with... Bail told me Padmé died because of Vader... but once I worked it all out it still felt like abandonment” Leia finally turned to look at Rey. 

“I’m sorry, dear, I’m rambling. Do you need something?”

“It can wait, if you need to talk a little more.”

“You’re very good for listening to an old woman ramble. I’m the last, you see. Yes, Lando is still kicking around somewhere, and Chewie is, well, Chewie. But I’ve lost so many people. Having one person I lost before I could understand what it meant suddenly reappear.... it’s not something I expected to happen.”

Rey reached out and grabbed her hand, trying to offer her some of the comfort she had received from Leia herself. 

Leia smiled sadly. “I’ve spent enough time with my thoughts. Tell me what news you have as we head back”

They got up and turned to leave the cockpit

“I reopened the force bond with Ben. Pad.. your mother was also there. We discussed the way forward.”

Leia nodded as they exited the Falcon, encouraging Rey to continue 

“We need to surrender” Leia stopped at the bottom of the gangway and, for the first time, Rey saw true and genuine shock on her face. 

“No, Rey. I will not allow the Resistance to surrender. There is always hope.”

“I... I know, Leia. It doesn’t make sense. We don’t know how it will work out. But we need to trust Ben, and I need you to trust me, and your mother. She feels it the First Order and the Resistance can make peace, we can work together to restore peace and democracy to the galaxy. It’ll be a symbol that Ben is a different Supreme Leader, that there is a new way of doing things. War has torn the galaxy apart for too long. We all need peace. Not... more of the same.” Rey finished lamely. She knew Leia had been a part of this fight since before she was born. It had always been the same. Light vs Dark. Democracy vs Dictator. And both sides using war. Hadn’t Finn described the horrors of the profiteers using the money from both sides to further their own wealth and gaining more property and slaves?Crime now ran rampant in the galaxy when at least under the Republic, with all their issues, kept some kind of law and order. 

“Give me some time to consider this. You can’t expect me to jump in immediately. I’ve been hurt too many times.” Leia said

“Of course. It shouldn’t be immediate, anyway. None of us want to force anything. This needs to appear organic, or else it won’t work. At least, that’s what Padmé said.” They were coming to the edge of the woods now. “I just didn’t want to hide anything from you.”

“Thank you, Rey, I appreciate that.” 

“And... on those lines... I could do with some advice... about Ben”

“I’ve not spoken to him in a long time. I’m not sure how much help I’ll be.”

“Oh, it’s not really about him... well it is, but I... I could do with an older woman’s guidance... he kissed me...” 

Leia turned to look at her, they were almost back to the settlement now. 

“Did he?” She asked, a twinkle in her eyes. “And why would you need my advice about that?”

“I... I don’t know how to do this. I grew up fighting for every scrap I could find so I could survive. There wasn’t much time for romance, or dreaming of love.” 

Leia stopped and pulled Rey into her arms, hugging her tightly. 

“There is now” she said, pulling away after a few moments. “I know this is new and scary for you. What did you do after he kissed you?”

“I broke the link. I didn’t know what to do.”

“And now? How do you feel about it now?” 

“It... it was nice. But his feelings are so intense. They scare me.”

Leia smiled “Ben always was passionate. I’m glad he’s channeling that passion into something more productive these days, but if it’s too much for you right now, tell him. If you don’t communicate, you’ll just get into more of a mess. And spend some time decided what you want. We’re not able to do much these days, do some dreaming.” Leia winked at her, heading back into the settlement to her dwelling. Rey stood stunned. This family certainly knew how to get the last word. 

Ben left the meeting feeling exhausted. So much had happened today, and while not outwardly opposed to his plan to visit planets under the First Order’s rule to discuss trade and support, instead of subjugation, he knew a number of them would now be plotting their own schemes. 

He had never expected it would be this tiring, this Supreme Leader business, but as he collapsed into bed, the memory of Rey’s lips against his, he knew it would all be worth it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Padmé this chapter I’m afraid, but she seems to have taken a back seat for a while and is quietly enjoying watching it all unfold. I keep rounding her for opinions but she’s happy where she is for now.   
> Next chapter should be out tomorrow.   
> Comments and kudos greatly appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few weeks since Rey had last seen Ben and Padmé. The force bond was still open, and she could feel prickles of emotion coming from him occasionally, but the overriding feeling was one of exhaustion. While she continued to practice with her force abilities, making a new sabre, and helping out with the general tasks of keeping the resistance alive, she too found herself shattered by the time she came to sleep, Ben’s tiredness leaking into her.

After her conversation with Leia about the kiss, she had tried to find time to consider her own emotions. She had tried to explore them numerous times, but she still wasn’t sure of herself or what she’d do next time she saw him. She knew she felt drawn to him, when he wasn’t trying to destroy anyone, but was that because of the force bond? Would she have felt a connection with him without the force intervening? Did it matter why the connection was there? The thoughts swirled around her mind, and she tried to talk to Rose about them. Rey couldn’t tell her the full details, which made the conversations very awkward. 

“How do you know whether your feelings for someone are real?” Rey had asked her over dinner one day 

“You have feelings for someone?” Rose had asked back “who?! There are plenty of people here who would love to get to know you better. You don’t have to be nervous about them turning you down.” 

“No! Not... not anyone in particular. I’ve just never had the opportunity to have... feelings... and I don’t know what it would be like.” Rey tried to deflect. 

“Hmm, ok if you say so. You have been a bit distant and in your own mind recently. I’ll let you keep your secrets for now.” Rose joked “the best advice I can give you, without knowing more details, is spend some time with this person, who may or may not exist, who you may or may not have feelings for. It’s too easy to get caught up in your own head about these things. Get to know them. The more time you spend with them, the more it will become clear.”

Rey stared at her food, pushing it around her plate a little and nodded at Rose’s words. Before she could respond, Kaydel had joined them. 

“Did you hear? The First Order has made a treaty with another of the planets they conquered. It’s only a simple mining colony as well! No major power structures or anything!” She exclaimed. 

These stories had been filtering through to the Resistance for weeks. The First Order had completely withdrawn from their offensive missions, instead returning to planets that had been under their domain for a long time, developing treaties that protected and supported the inhabitants, instead of exploiting them. Theories were running rampant throughout the Resistance; some thought this was a prelude to the First Order launching a new, more ruthless campaign (Poe was very vocal in his support of this theory). Only Rey and Leia knew the truth, and the distrust in the Resistance was still too strong to start discussing surrendering, so whenever they heard the theories being batted around they advices patience and to see how things developed. 

Rey had decided that Rose’s advice was good, and that she needed to spend more time with Ben. Almost all their interactions so far had been fraught with tension or they had been outright fighting each other. Apart from that last time, when he looked so ridiculous it had broken the tension immediately and they were able to just be themselves. Is that why he had kissed her? It had been pleasant. And she had been imagining him kissing her, touching her, in moments when she let her mind wander. She needed to see Ben. And not through the force bond. 

After the disaster of his first image consultant, Ben has done some research into his grandmother’s history, particularly focusing on her fashion. This had led him to Naboo, and Oob Luffu, a Gungan who had designed many of the current Queen of Naboo’s wardrobe pieces. Naboo had been his grandmother’s home plant, after all, and the current Queen had been happy to let him employ Oob under their new treaty. 

The first thing Oob had done was sit down with him and ask what he liked to wear, colour preferences, and message he wanted to convey. It had taken some coaxing on her part, but he was eventually able to verbalise his thoughts. They had agreed to stick to a darker palate, as anything too bright made him very uncomfortable, which in turn made projecting an image of power and strength more difficult.

“Thesa clothes only make what yousa already being better” Oob explained, “itsa looksa wrongsa if clothes and yousa no the same, okie day?” 

While it had taken a while to understand Oob’s speech patterns, he had come to understand her and appreciate the depths of her knowledge. Today, he was wearing robes similar to those worn by the Jedi in their prime, but they were a dark blue, almost black. His hair was pulled back off his face and tied back in a simple bun. This made him look calm, collected, and powerful, but open to those who interacted with him. 

They had just left Horge, a mining planet near the outer rim, when he sensed Rey was contemplating using the bond to reach him. He quickly dismissed Hux, who he had been meeting with to discuss the military’s current role in rebuilding much of what they had destroyed over the years, and headed back to his rooms for privacy.He was nervous, he realised. He had not seen her since the kiss, having been too exhausted from all he had been doing to pursue her, and now she was reaching out to him. He hoped nothing serious had happened. 

“Rey? It’s ok. I’m here.” He said as she materialised before him, sensing her doubt. 

“Ben. It’s good to see you. But...”

“I’m sorry” he burst out, worried she was about to reject him “about the kiss. I shouldn’t have...”

“Ben,” She stopped him “don’t apologise. It... it was nice, but I’ve never... I don’t know how... I need to see you” she finally got out

“Are you not seeing me now?” He smirked

“Yes... but in person. It... it would help.” Ben was stumped.

“You... you want to meet in person? You trust me enough for that?”

“Well, I was hoping we could meet in a neutral location? Away from... well, away from the things that normally get in the way of us just talking?” 

“Yes! Gods, Rey, I would love that. It may take some wrangling on my side but, yes.” He couldn’t help the grin that burst out on his face. 

“Great” Rey relied, smiling back. “Where... where should we meet?” 

“Have you heard of the Dagobah system?” Ben asked. Rey nodded. 

“Luke mentioned it’s where he completed his training. It’s deserted now, isn’t it?” 

“Yes. It’s not very picturesque... but we wouldn’t be disturbed.” Ben tried not to let that idea go straight to his groin. “Shall we meet there in two days?”

Rey nodded, agreeing with his plan. She was about to close the link when she thought to ask “have you been visited by Padmé recently?”

Ben shook his head “No, I haven’t. I don’t know if that’s a good thing or bad.” He commented. 

“Let’s take it as good. She’s not exactly been hesitant to tell you when you’re screwing up so far.” 

He laughed “Yes, you’re right. Goodbye Rey” he said reaching for her hand. She took it and squeezed, a promise. 

“Goodbye, Ben.” And she disappeared. 

Ben strode out to find Hux. He needed to leave him in charge for a few days. After much jockeying for position, and a few attempts on his life, he and Hux had finally come together as a team that had crushed any opposition. Hux did have his doubts to begin with, but Kylo had promoted him to the head of the military divisions and his right hand man, which had ensured his loyalty. He was still mildly confused by the change in tactics, but seeing the benefits to the strength and might of the First Order, Hux was beginning to come round to the new way of thinking and developing new and better strategies for their interactions with planets. This would be a good test of his new skills and the trust Kylo was putting in him. 

Hux was surprised but pleased by Kylo’s decision to leave him in charge while he was gone. The Supreme Leader had been slowly granting him more and more responsibility. 

“I will ensure the mission continues and the First Order grows to reflect your glory, Supreme Leader.” 

Kylo nodded and left, heading straight for the hangar to jump into his Silencer and head to Dagobah.

As soon as she closed the link, Rey went in search of Leia to update her on the situation. She found her with Poe and some of the other leaders of the Resistance, but if she was to reach the Dagobah system in time she needed to leave immediately.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but I need a ship... the force has revealed a... potential weapon I can use. But I need to leave immediately if I’m to find it in time” she lied. 

“We only have a few vessels available, Rey. If the First Order find us we’ll need every ship we have.” Poe jumped in.

“That’s not your call to make Commander Dameron.” Leia said. “How important to the fight is this weapon Rey?”

“I... can’t be certain until I find it. But the force was clear I had to go.” 

“Very well. Poe, find Rey a ship.” His mouth dropped, but he headed off to the hangar without checking if she was following. 

“You better hope this is worth it Rey,” he muttered as they walked. 

“We’ll be ok Poe” she tried to reassure him. 

There were some old x-wings available, and Poe got her set up in one. 

“Take BB8 with you” He said as she got strapped in

“Thanks, Poe” She said as the droid was lifted in. 

“Don’t get blown up”, he added, a big grin filling his face “we need the ship!” 

With that, he stepped back as she started up the engine and took off. She was on her way, and she had no idea what she was doing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It may take a few days before I update again. I’m starting a new job tomorrow so not sure how that will impact things. 
> 
> I promise Padmé is coming back! These two just need to figure some stuff out first!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey and Ben bond on Dagobah after a visit from an old Master. Padmé appears with news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am shattered after my first day at work, but I got my head down and finished this chapter because I just have to write it and finish it!

Rey dropped out of lightspeed in the Dagobah system and BB8 immediately picked up a signal from Ben guiding them to a swampy planet. As they descended Rey was amazed at the amount of water pouring down around her. Since leaving Jakku, she had experienced a variety of different environments, but the little girl who grew up on a desert world couldn’t help the wonder she felt experiencing things she had never even imagined. The signal led them to a clearing where Ben’s Silencer was waiting. The closer they got, Rey could begin to make out his large form sheltering under his ship. He was watching her descent, a large robe wrapped around him. 

Once she had landed, she grabbed her waterproof cowl and pulled it on. Luke had complained about the damp conditions here during her training, saying that at least he wasn’t making her carry him through rainstorms, so she had come prepared. BB8 beeped unhappily at the conditions.

“We’ll get under shelter soon. Come on!” Rey said back, jumping out and running towards Ben. 

She was beautiful, Ben thought, as she raced through the rain, his arms opening wide to welcome her under his ship with a hug, BB8 close on her heels beeping away. Rey stopped short of him, though, leaving his arms wide and empty, his eyes showing the hurt he felt as he lowered them. 

“Um, hi.” Rey said, taking shelter next to him. He grunted in response, turning to enter his ship.

“Ben, wait, I’m not... there yet” he stopped on the gangway to look at her “that’s why I wanted to spend some time with you. I need to get to know you more, first.” 

He nodded in acknowledgement, then continued inside letting Rey follow him. 

He was hurt that she didn’t accept his embrace, though he could understand. He had seen into her mind and felt her hurt and loneliness. He should have realised she may have issues diving into something immediately. He berated himself for not thinking through how she’d perceive these things first. He needed to be better if he was to be worthy of her. 

He led her to the small table and chairs in the hold of his ship to wait out the rain and he could take her to the old dwelling nearby that had been Yoda’s home. 

“I’m sorry, Rey.” He said as she sat, “I’m just excited to see you.”

“I’m excited for this too. I’m just not used to physical touch that is not intended to hurt me. And our history hasn’t been exactly pleasant.”

“No. I... well you know. I could blame it all on Snoke but I still committed the acts. I’m sorry, Rey.” He reaches for her hand, his eyes focused entirely on her. 

“I wanted to train you, then, for the dark side. I know Luke can’t have had time to train you fully. Let me train you now. Please” he begged. 

“Alright, but if you start trying to turn me that’s it” 

“I think you’ve been more successful turning me than I care to admit.” He joked. Rey smiled. 

“I guess so.” 

“Would you like something to eat or drink while we wait for this to ease off? It should only be a couple of hours according to the computer.” 

Rey nodded and Ben grabbed some ration packs. 

“I’m sorry it’s nothing too special. There’s some plants we can scavenge for fresh food on our way to the shelter” he said as they opened the packs and tucked in 

As they ate and waited for the weather to improve, they began to talk, growing more comfortable with one another’s physical presence. It was different than the times they had spent together through the force, where they could sense one another’s emotions so intensely. Ben kept having to remind himself she was really there, and occasionally pinched his skin to prove it wasn’t another dream. 

After a couple of hours, the rain eased off as Ben had predicted. “Ready to go?” He asked “We could stay here, but I thought better to get a truly neutral location for the next few days. That is what you wanted?”

“Sounds great” Rey replies, grabbing her gear from the x-wing as Ben and BB8 stood waiting.

They headed into the trees, Ben seeming to pick out their route through the swamp and mud with ease. He had arrived half a day before Rey, had scoped out the route to the hut, taken his things to set up and started a fire to chase the draft and cold away from within. Jakku was a hot planet, and he could only imagine how cold, damp, and uncomfortable she would find Dagobah. As they walked, Ben pointed out some plants that had tubers they could pull up and eat, some round blue berries, and other fruits they could eat. They collected a good selection and put them in her bag to carry. 

Rey was surprised at the small hut Ben led her to. She had not seen any signs of habitation as they had walked through the swamp, and was expecting to be taken to some cave or make shift camp Ben had set up. She saw a warm glow inside and shivered with anticipation. She may have grown used to the cold of space, but the damp seemed to have settled into her bones. 

“Here we are” Ben said as they entered “it used to belong to a great Jedi master. He came here after the fall of the Republic to hide, until Luke came here to complete his training and he passed on.”

“This Yoda’s house?!” Rey exclaimed, overcome with excitement, her childlike wonder at all the myths she had learned on Jakku became reality before her eyes again 

Ben smiles at her enthusiasm. “Yes. I hope it’s warm enough for you.” 

She slipped off her wet cloak as he spoke and bundled herself up in front of the fire. It had been a long few days travelling to the planet, and she could feel it all starting to catch up with her. 

Ben came alongside her and settled down near her, not touching, determined to keep his distance until she began to feel more comfortable with his presence. To his surprise, once he was settled, she shuffled closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder watching the flames of the force fire he had left burning. Slowly, so as not to spook her, he lifted his arm and wrapped it around her. 

Rey felt him pull her slowly into his side, and found she didn’t mind. She had made the first move, after all. He felt safe, secure. She could hear his heart racing under his chest belying the calm facade he was trying to project. 

“Thank you, for agreeing to meet me and take things at my pace” she said softly into his shoulder. 

“I...” he swallowed, unsure of what to say “you’re... you’re welcome.” He eventually stuttered out.

“Oh, and the new clothes are a definite improvement” She jibed, smiling softly. 

“I’m glad you approve” He rumbled. 

They sat in comfortable silence for a short while, when Rey saw her bag start to lift in the corner she had left it.

“Ben... what’s that?” She asked, sitting up and pointing at the pack. 

“I’m not sure. This planet is full of the force, though... did you...” but he was cut off by the sound of giggling. “Oh fuck....” Ben said

“Language, young Solo!” A small green alien said as his force ghost appeared. Rey did not recognise his species, but given their location she thought she knew exactly who this was. “Uninvited, you appear at my house, fire, you start, and you the audacity have at my appearance, hmm?” 

“Master Yoda, I’m sorry, I was just hoping for...”

“Privacy, yes. I know. Strong, your feelings are. Control them, you must.” 

“Must everyone from my family’s past butt in where they’re not wanted!” Ben whined, getting up and pacing the room to try and control his temper. Yoda ignored him and began rifling through Rey’s bag. 

“Hey!” Rey yelled, and BB8 added their own annoyed beeps. She grabbed the bag from Yoda’s force life and put it back where she had left it. 

“Checking, I was. Poisonous, many of these plants are.”

“Luke made sure I knew what was safe!” Ben called out. 

“I see, I see. Payment, you must make, though, for my house, you use.”

“You’re a bloody force ghost, what payment could you possibly want?” Ben all but shouted, his hair flying round his face. 

“Ah, nothing can you offer now, young Solo. Already done, it is. Restoring balance, you are. Continue on this path, you must.” Yoda concluded, then faded away. 

Ben screamed and lit up his sabre, ready to destroy the whole place. Rey reached quickly, reaching out and grabbing his other hand. 

“BEN!” She shouted. He looked at her, and as she held and squeezed his hand the rage and anger started to melt from his eyes. 

“Rey, I’m sorry... he just... needs to learn to mind his own business.” He disable his sabre and put it away, pulling her towards him. 

“It’s ok. You’re still unlearning how to respond like that. We can learn the better ways of the force together.” She said calmly, pulling him into a hug. He wrapped his arms around her, slowing his breathing and centering himself in the grey place between the light and dark sides of the force he had come to inhabit. 

After a dinner pulled together from First Order ration packs and the scavenged food, Ben made up the emergency cot beds he had brought for them by the fire. “They’re not the most comfortable beds in the world, but I thought they’d do” he commented 

“Ben, I grew up sleeping in a AT-AT Walker, I’m sure these will do fine.” She said, settling down onto one, “although I wouldn’t say no to any extra blankets you may have”

He smiled and pulled out the extra blanket he had packed just in case and handed it to her. 

“You’re amazing”

“I know” he replied. 

Once settled in, they drifted off to sleep easily, both having learned to sleep almost anywhere over the years. 

_ He was back on Snoke’s ship, preparing for another training session with his Master. Ben felt his displeasure at the emotions he was failing to control.  _

_ “You have become too attached to the girl. I thought we had rid you of such feelings when you dispatched Han Solo. Now we must complete the lesson again.” He rasped, signalling to his guards. They came forward, dragging Rey who was limp in their arms.  _

_ “No...” Ben gasped _

_ “Hmmm, should she not... be awake for this...?” Snoke asked, and used the force to rouse her. Rey looked around, bewildered.  _

_ “Ben? BEN!” She screamed, struggling in the guards arms.  _

_ “Silence!” Snoke commanded, forcing her mouth shut. “Do it, Kylo!” _

Rey was awoken by a voice shouting her name. The fire had burned low, and she could see Ben shifting in his sleep, clearly distressed. Rousing herself quickly, she crossed over to his cot and started shaking him gently, calling his name. He awoke with a start, gazed into her eyes, and pulled her into his arms, tears forming at his eyes. 

“Rey... Rey...” he sobbed 

“I’m here. You’re not alone. You’re safe.” She comforted him quietly, awkwardly reaching her hand toward his hair to try and run her fingers through it. He released her slowly so she could stroke his face, his own hand reaching up and mirroring the image. 

“He had you. He was back. He... he wanted me to kill you.” The words fell out of his mouth as he gazed into his eyes. 

Rey shushed him. “It’s ok. You’re ok. I’m here.” She slowly coaxed him to lay back down. 

“No” he protested. “I won’t sleep again now. It’s... it happens. I... I can’t sleep now.” 

They were still staring into each other’s eyes. She saw all the pain and hurt, the fear of losing her, and she kissed him. He was startled, but after a moment he kissed her back, his hand moving to the back of her head and pulling her closer. She opened her mouth and he deepened the kiss, revelling in her taste. 

Slowly, she pulled away, resting her forehead against his. “You’re not alone” she repeated, pulling away and moving back to her cot “and you are going to go back to sleep, this time.” She pulled her cot round and pushed it up against his, Ben’s eyes widening. Rey sat back down, then pulled them down and cuddled back against Ben’s chest. “Get some sleep” she muttered, closing her eyes again. 

Ben lay in wonder at this little scavenger who had worked her way into his heart, turning everything upside down. She felt so small and precious in his arms, and despite the nightmare that would normally prevent him finding sleep again that night, a peace settled into his heart, and his eyes dropped closed. He knew no more. 

The next morning, they both awoke early, as was normal for their routines. Rey was struck by how peacefully she had slept, and Ben felt truly rested for the first time since... well he couldn’t remember when. 

After a eating some breakfast, Ben led her out into the swamp to train. They started with some meditation, first sensing one another in the force before spreading their awareness into the surrounding energy. 

Once centred in the force, Ben led her back to the clearing where the ships had been left to work on her fighting techniques. Rey was naturally good at allowing the force to guide her movements, although she leant towards brandishing it as a staff as opposed to the true weapon it was. Her stance was good, so Ben focused on her grip and basic formations; she was a quick learner. 

After a number of hours, covered in sweat and laughing at the last battle they’d had where Ben had tripped on a vine that had resulted in Rey winning the challenge (until he swooped his leg behind her ankle and tripped her on top of him), they headed back to the hut. They only got a couple of hundred yards when Padmé appeared before them, looking distressed. 

“You have to go back. Now. The dissidents who left the First Order... they’ve gone after the Resistance.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Next chapter may take a few days I’m afraid as while it’s sketched out I’ve written a nothing for it, and given how tired I am tonight I doubt I’ll have much in the tank for writing as the week goes on. As soon as it’s done, though, you’ll have it!   
> Comments and kudos are the best!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We’re nearly there! Sorry this took a while, starting a new job is super tiring!   
> Things are starting to round up now, only one chapter to go!

_ “You have to go back. Now. The dissidents who left the First Order... they’ve gone after the Resistance.”  _

Rey turned and ran for her ship. “Rey!” Ben called, but she ignored him, calling for BB8. She was too worried about getting back to stop and listen, and Ben ran after her. 

His longer legs and faster force run caught her in seconds and tackled her to the ground. “Rey!” He said again. “Wait. I know you want to get back there to help but we need a plan.”

“We?! WE?!!! You’re people are attacking the Resistance! Is that why you brought me out here?” She spat out, trying to break out from under him. 

“Rey.” He repeated, trying to calm her with his voice and presence. “You’re the one who suggested this. Padmé said these were the dissidents. We knew not everyone in the First Order would respond well to my changes. These people are not acting on our Orders” 

At least Ben hoped they weren’t. This had been a test of Hux after all, maybe his trust had been misplaced. 

“Ben, get off the poor girl. You’re crushing her.” Padmé appeared where they had stopped. As he moved, letting her up but keeping hold of her hand to stop her bolting again, she continued “he’s right Rey.”

Rey glared at them both, brushing at the mud on her clothes awkwardly with one hand. 

“Let go of my hand!” She shot at Ben. “I’m not going to go anywhere.”

“Ha” Ben laughed “like I believe that”

“Fine! But I can’t let my friends die. I thought we’d discussed this, Ben” she added sadly

“I’m not proposing we do. Come back to the Finalizer with me. I may need your help there if Hux ordered the attack. If he didn’t, then we can go together with the First Order and stop these dissidents. It will hopefully even convince the Resistance to surrender at last.” He pleaded. Padmé simply stood, looking regal, and a small, proud smile on her face. 

Rey took some deep breaths. “I can’t lose them, Ben.”

“I know.” He pulled her into his arms. Rey relaxed immediately, his strong arms making her feel safe and secure once again after Padmé’s message had shattered the bubble they had created so quickly here, even with the damp and rain. 

“What are you hanging about for? You have a task to do!” Padmé jostled them along, but the smile on her face betrayed the happiness she felt as she witnessed the love and affection in front of her. 

Ben and Rey jumped apart and headed for their ships. “I’ll transfer the coordinates for the Finalizer when I’m back in my ship. We’ll jump to light speed as soon as we leave orbit. It should only take a few hours to get back as I ordered them to some nearby systems. Stay close on my tail as we approach - they shouldn’t attack but I want you near just in case I can’t tell them to stop in time” Ben shot out as they reached their ships, Rey pulling on her helmet. He could see the distress and pain in her eyes again.

He reached down and grasped her shoulders, looking deep into her eyes. “Hey. They’ll be ok. They’ve faced tougher odds than this, and we’ll be there soon. Ok?” 

Rey nodded “ok.” 

He kissed her helmet and watched her jump in, before remembering she wouldn’t know where to go until he sent her the information from his ship. He turned and bolted back to his silencer. 

Rey had felt out of control since Padmé appeared, but now she was back in her ship she was starting to wrest it back, feeling herself calm as she saw the stars appear as they left the atmosphere, following in the wake of Ben’s ship. He had transmitted the coordinates immediately and everything was programmed. He made the lightspeed jump and Rey followed, rushing towards who knew what. 

Ben finally let all the emotions and turmoil of the past few days wash over him as the ship sped back to the Finalizer. So much had changed in such a short space of time. Rey had kissed him. She had kissed him. And slept with him. She had saved him from his nightmares: both in his dreams and in reality. 

As soon as he dropped out of light speed and saw the flag ship of the First Order, Ben sent off the message that he was coming in with a resistance x-wing so no one would shoot it down. He expected they would assume he had found it on his mission and was bringing it back in for some reason, maybe with a Resistance fighter. Well, they weren’t wrong, he thought. As they came into the hanger bay, he saw Hux, Phasma, and an honour guard awaiting him. 

“Rey, stay on board until I give you a signal to get out. I don’t want to risk anyone shooting first and asking questions later” he commed over to her. 

“Acknowledged.” She replied, curt due to her anxiety for her friends. 

Ben landed and disembarked, Hux, Phasma and the honour guard saluted. 

“Welcome back, Supreme Leader. I can see your trip was fruitful.” Hux announced. 

“It was. But what is this rumour I hear of dissidents going against my orders and attacking the Resistance?” Ben asked. 

“I did not see why we should be concerned about them. It is only the Resistance, after all.” 

Ben fixed him with his coldest stare. “It matters because they show we are not a united front. I had plans for the Resistance. Anyone who goes against the First Order is an enemy of the First Order, whatever their origin. We will deal with this mutiny swiftly and before news of it can spread too far and damage what we have accomplished. In this regard, I have brought back with me someone who can help. You will treat her with the respect and honour you show me. Understood?” 

“Understood, Supreme Leader.” Hux and Phasma responded with a salute. Ben turned to Rey’s ship and waved, indicating she could jump out. 

“The girl!” Hux couldn’t help but exclaiming as she removed her helmet. “Ren-” Ben gave his neck a slight force squeeze, just enough to shut him up and remind him who was in charge, he thought. 

Hux nodded his understanding as Rey came over, looking at him shyly. It was the first time she had entered a First Order ship without a pair of handcuffs awaiting her, after all. 

“I met Rey on my mission. We heard about the attack at the same time and she has come to advise us in our response. My rooms. Now.” He barked, marching off. He reached for Rey’s hand, but she ignored it and he carried on. She walked after him, BB8 beeping away by her side, and Hux and Phasma followed. 

When they reached his private private briefing room, he sat at the head of the table and invited Rey to sit on his right, Hux’s normal position. 

“Now, Rey,” he began “we need to know where you’re hiding if we’re to help.”

Leia studied the data again. First Order ships were coming for them. She couldn’t understand it. Was this why Rey had gone? Had she sensed Ben would turn again and gone to stop him? Poe had scrambled the few remaining fighters and pilots to begin mounting a defence, and the rest of them were in the Falcon, readying an escape. Running, again. How much of her life had she spent running? 

Her mother appeared to her again. 

“I reached them. They’re going to help you.” Padmé said. 

“Them?” Leia questioned 

“She didn’t tell you? She went to meet Ben.” She said sitting next to her daughter. 

“No. No, she didn’t.” Leia commented “She went so quickly. There wasn’t time... mother, what’s going on?!” 

“It’s not the First Order. Ben did not order this. These are a band of malcontents. Ben and Rey will be coming to stop them. You just have to hold them off long enough to reach you” 

They heard someone approach “I’ll leave you now. But this is the moment, Leia. Bring back democracy. It died with applause. Let it be reborn in love.” 

“General?” Poe asked, appearing in the doorway. Leia turned. “We’re ready. We’d prefer you get in the Falcon for your own safety, if you don’t mind.” She nodded, turning to say farewell to her mother again, but she was gone. 

The bombs started falling as she entered the Falcon. “Thank you, Commander Dameron, but you’re needed elsewhere” she said hurrying inside. 

They prepared to drop out of lightspeed above the planet, Ben in his silencer and Rey in her x-wing in the hanger, Hux on the bridge. 

“Ready?” He asked them. 

“Ready on the bridge” Hux replied

“Ready.” Rey affirmed. 

They appeared above the planet. Rey and Ben took off together and headed into the fight; Hux began shooting at the Dreadnaught the mutineers had stolen. 

“This is Rey calling any Resistance fighter. We are here to help.” 

“About time you showed up! We’ve got two First Order ships to take down now. We need every ship we can get. I warned you this would happen.” Poe called down the line. 

“Negative, Poe. The Finalizer is here to help us. I came with them.”

“Confirmed, Commander. Any ship from the Finalizer is with us.” Leia added. 

“But General-“ Poe began 

“Look at what they’re doing!” Rey shouted down the line. 

Poe took in the scene unfolding before him properly for the first time. Rey and Leia were right. The ship that had appeared was shooting at the Dreadnaught, as were all the TIE fighter that had since appeared. 

“Alright fighters you heard the General. Let’s take down this thing!” Poe rallied the x-wings to his side, Rey pulling alongside. 

The TIE fighters who came out alongside Ben pulled into formation, and the two squadrons headed for the Dreadnaught, the Falcon keeping out of range but a close eye on the fight. 

“This is Kylo Ren hailing the Millennium Falcon. I repeat, this is Kylo Ren hailing the Millennium Falcon.” Ben sent out on all frequencies. Leia picked it up.

“This is the Millennium Falcon. Go ahead.” She replied 

“The Finalizer will take you on board and keep you safe. I give you my word.” He said. 

“Forgive me if that doesn’t count for much, Kylo” Leia responded sadly. Chewie growled his agreement. “Let’s see what you do when you destroy this Dreadnaught.”

“Mother... please...” he whispered. It was the first time he had called her that in years. 

“Ok... Ben” she replied. Chewie was not impressed, but he followed her orders to take them in to the Finalizer.

“Hux, the Falcon is approaching. Allow them entry, treat any injured, and keep them safe. That does not mean imprisonment.” 

“Acknowledged, Supreme Leader.”

With the additional, superior fire power and knowledge of the First Order about their own ships, the battle was over fairly quickly and with minimal loses on their side. Once destroyed (and Ben was very thorough in his pursuit of life pods and over survivors), the x-wings and TIE fighters returned to the Finalizer together. Rey, Poe, and the others were surprised to see Leia waiting for them with Hux by her side in the hangar. 

“Well, Supreme Leader, it seems the Resistance owes you our lives” she said wryly. 

“I was hoping this may lead to a negotiation of terms?” He asked, his hope clear on his face for all to see. That was something he still had to work on. Without his mask to hide behind, he was as easy to read as a book. 

“We can hardly do anything else, can we? Supreme Leader, the Resistance surrenders.” Leia concluded. Poe’s, and every other pilot there, jaw dropped. 

Ben fell on his knees before her, and she drew him into a hug. From where Padmé hid in the force, she smiled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos help the muse!


	10. One year later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok this took WAY longer than it should have done, but I always hate ending stories and will procrastinate so I can pretend it’s not needing to happen. 
> 
> This ending isn’t amazing, but I hope you enjoy it.

The Supreme Leader took his place at the podium. The time had come to give over his power to the new, duly elected leader of the First Order. His wife and mother stood strong behind him as he stepped forward to make his last speech. 

“When I became your Supreme Leader, I took it for power. For domination. But I was reminded of my grandmother soon after. Of the republic and what it stood for. And how much greater and better we can be when we work together than destroy and take. It is not thanks to me, but to all of us, that we have reached new treaties and diplomatic arrangements which form the basis of this First Order. 

“And now, my job is complete. When the First Order meets for the first time in a few moments, I will hand in my resignation and become Supreme Leader in name only as they move forward with elections for a new Supreme Leader.When one is appointed, I will step aside, and new hope, and a new way, can spring forth. May we live in peace for many years to come. And may the force be with you, always.”

Ben stood back from the podium, waving to the crowds that had gathered. He took Rey’s hand, where she stood behind him next to his mother, who had tears in her eyes. 

From the back of the crowd, two figures stood smiling and clapping with the rest. They looked slightly out of place, and if you looked close enough, you could see a faint blue glow around them. 

“I should never have doubted you. You’re guidance was what he needed after all, not mine.”

“And I can’t believe you still doubt me after so long.”

“I’m glad your diplomatic solutions worked in our favour for once.”

“And I’m glad the light that began in you is finally shining through.” 

The couple looked at one another, with galaxies worth of love shining from their eyes. Reaching for one another, they embraced and shared their first kiss in almost 50 years, before fading to never be seen again...

...or at least until Padmé’s opinions needed to be shared with her dumbass grandson again because he’s holding the baby wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, and I’m loving how amazing and welcoming the Reylo community is. I’m hoping to write some more, but we’ll see
> 
> I’m on twitter as @AO3BSib, so do give me a follow if you fancy it. I’m still new there on that account as I want to keep a separation between personal and fic accounts, but I’m sure I’ll share more as I get more comfortable! Would love to hang out with you over there!


End file.
